Random Shorts
by seasprite15
Summary: Here are some funny shorts that i wanted to share with you. Various pairings and ratings!
1. Chapter 1

( This is my favorite one. No Sex. No specific pairing... but rated M.)

1. Hidden

"Oh Oh Oh OH! Almost almost..." Kagome panted. Her face was screwed up tight, homework beside her forgotten. Her wrist started to hurt, a sweat had broken out on her forehead. "Uh, please please..." Kagome pulled down her pajama shorts a little lower, half way down her thighs now. She knew if she took too long she might be interrupted, but today it was just taking for ever.

Right now her mother was watching TV, loudly, Grandpa was tending the shrine, Souta at a friends house. It was late in the evening, the time of night when Kagome would get... restless. She could tell it would take a few more minutes to finish. "Ding-dong." Kagome could hear the door bell, her mother turned down the TV, Kagome heard her walk across the living room and answer the door. The sound was muffled, she couldn't exactly hear what was said, but then she was distracted. She could hear someone, who ever it was mention her name, then two sets of foot steps entered the house, and headed upstairs!

Kagome hurriedly twisted the end of her toy, making the vibration stop. They were at the top of the stairs, she didn't have enough time to put it away, so she laid down on her side, and grabbed a blanket covering her lightly clad self, and pulled her homework close. A knock sounded at the door a second later. "Y-yeah?" Kagome answered, voice a little shaky.

The door opened her mother came in first, then the guest, and as Kagome caught sight of who it was she muffled a gasp of surprise with a cough. "Oh dear are you okay? Are you feeling ill?" Her mother walked over with a concerned expression and felt Kagome's forehead, finding it heated. "Your burning up, I will let you two talk, and go get some soup warmed up and a cool towel for your head." Her mother left the room. Now Kagome was left alone in the room with someone she definitely didn't expect to see. Sesshomaru, here in modern time, looking like he belonged here too. There he was regal as ever, wearing a black suit, long silver hair tied in a low ponytail, haughty gold eyes investigating her.

Kagome blushed, this had to be the most awkward situation in her life, she squeezed her thighs together, not wanting it to give her away. "Yes I believe I am correct, you are the miko who followed my brother are you not?" Kagome wondered how he had tracked her down after all this time. "Yeah, I'm Kagome, what's going on?" Sesshomaru turned around but continued to talk with her. "I am looking for Inuyasha, he took something of mine and I want it back. I thought maybe he would have come to you, since it's now the right era where you were born. Has he been here?" Kagome took the chance with his back turned to sit up on her bed, criss cross, blanket still wrapped firmly around her waist and legs. At the last question he whipped around to face Kagome, startling her. "N-no" Kagome was nervous, she didn't know how to interact with this new modern Sesshomaru, but he seemed to know with her.

He stepped up to the bed bending down to get in her face, his eyes angry. "Do not lie to me girl, or I will be very upset. I'm not going to kill him just get back what is mine." Kagome didn't believe him one bit, but she really was telling the truth, she hadn't seen Inuyasha for two years since the well shoved her back through after they completed the jewel. Kagome could only give him a confused face, this didn't seem to appease him. Suddenly he grabbed her by the throat lifting her. "Where is he?" Kagome squirmed trying not to let it out, but it was in vain.

"THUNK." All Kagome could do was look shocked, neck forced up to see his face, but Sesshomaru was looking down, wearing a matching expression. There sitting on the floor, still wet, was a large blue vibrator.


	2. Chapter 2

( No specific pairings, rated T.)

2. Lumps

Kagome was raging mad, and embarrassed. Somehow all the clothes she had were destroyed. The day before yesterday her sailor uniform got ruined by demon beetle guts, yesterday demon vines ripped her cute outfit to sheds, including her bra too, Kagome almost cried at that. Then today Shippou found her lighter, and lit her bag on fire by accident, somehow burning only her clothes! Kagome really did cry after that. All she had left her her pajamas which weren't much to begin with. It was a really really hot summer, so all she wore was little satin shorts, and I mean little, and a cute matching satin top, also little. Kagome was pretty much blushing all day. It didn't help that not only was there Inuyasha and Miroku, but Kouga just so happened to stop by today, and didn't leave. Lucky for Kagome though, they were walking in a rarely traveled piece of forest, so there was no one else to see her. Although it was still unnerving knowing that all three men were staring at her ass. How did she know? Because they had all three decided to walk BEHIND her!

She could hear Kouga's panting. For the hundredth time that day Kagome and Sango turned to glare at the men, not that it succeeded making them stop. Sango had pretty much beaten all three to a pulp, but not one could take their eyes off the almost naked miko. It was noon now, and boiling hot, even through the trees. Kagome could feel herself slowly being sunburned, and decided to use her feminine advantage. "Oh, boys..." She batted her lashes at them, Sango looked at her confused. "It's soooo hot, could we find someplace to rest until it cools down?" All three said "Yes Kagome!" And sped off in different directions looking for the perfect resting spot for their scantily clad lady. A second later Kagome and Sango busted up laughing, they laughed so hard they were in tears. Maybe her day was looking up?

Inuyasha came back first, showing her a place with way too many rocks, and nowhere to sit down. The girls refused, Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head, sad. Next was Kouga, who led her to a swamp, there were too many bugs, and no where to sit, again. The girls refused, Kouga and Inuyasha started to bicker. Finally Miroku came back, grinning like a fool, sticks in his arms. "Ladies, I found the perfect spot. You two! find something soft for the ladies to sit on." Quickly the bickering demons went to find something "soft". Miroku led the way, to a cave. The girls were at first joyful, somewhere to get out of the sun. But then problems arose. "It's so dark in there, how will we see?" Asked Kagome. "It will be fine dear lady, for I brought firewood." Sango asked a different question. "How do we know nothing lives in that cave?" Miroku chuckled at the intelligent question from the slayer, but he had already tested that. "It's fine, I already scouted the cave, empty, clean, and big enough for all of us easily." Inuyasha and Kouga came back, Inuyasha held a giant sack of feathers, Kouga covered in dirt, large pieces of soft moss. The girls ogled the smiling males. "Should we know where those feathers came from?" Sango looked at Inuyasha suspiciously. "Don't ask." Was his grough reply. Miroku told the girls to stay put for a minutes while the boys set up the cave for them. All three emerged moments later pleased as pie with themselves.

With a bow and a "ladies first" Sango took the lead. As the two women stepped into the dark entrance, they were warned. "The passage is long and dark, but opens up in the back, it's dark here but the fires going at the end." For a minute they walked in, going slowly, for they were blind in the darkness. Then Kagome felt a collective breathe, the next thing she knew she was being yanked back into many arms, feeling their way along her body. One pair of clawed hands grabbed her breasts tightly. Another set grabbed her ass and started to massage gently, these weren't clawed, and one hand had a rosary. The third pair went straight down her panties, and started to rub her very very sensitive area. For a moment she let it happen completely in shock, then she came to. "GET OFF!" Kagome screamed it as loud as she could, the cave intensifying it, echoing. The hands melted off, needing to protect their ears. Kagome gave a short frustrated scream, facing the perverts she couldn't see. "Men! Your all demons! All of you! AHHHH!"

With that she stomped off into the dark taking a very confused Sango with her.


	3. Chapter 3

( Kag/ Inu kinda sweet. Rated T)

Kagome had asked not to go this way, but Inuysha just had to be stubborn. Now they were edging along a rapidly receeding ledge of a very steep ridge. Kagome was thankful at least that the ridge was more like a very steep hill, soft grass covered the surface, if they did fall it wouldn't hurt too much.

Inuyasha had stopped in front of her, Kagome had almost crawled on top of him, so focused was she on moving safely. "Oy Get off me!" Inuyasha grumped quietly. Kagome slid back off him gripping the wall behind her. "Whats wrong? Why did you stop going?" Kagome had to speak up because of the wind buffeting the side of the ridge. "The Path ended!" They stood for a few moments soaking in the situation. Inuyasha looked over at her, he was frowning but not at her, but at himself instead for getting into this spot. The wind picked up even more, plucking at their hair and clothes, whistling by them. Kagome looked back the way they came, part of the ledge had given away a while back, so there was no turning back. Inuyasha yelled something to her she didn't catch. "WHAT!" He leaned toward her and yelled at the top of his lungs. "LET'S JUMP!" But before she could tell him no, his hand was around her wrist, and she was yanked off the edge.

AHHHH! Her scream echoed off the hills and mountains around them. Kagome suddenly wished that she had gone the long easy way around the mountain. Their hands had let go awhile ago but they were both rolling down the hill. Bumping and scraping and rolling, it was so steep she couldn't get a grip, and hoped she wouldn't break a bone. Kagome could feel the bruises being formed with every bump. Weeds stuck all over her, and some of them with sharp points.

They landed at the bottom with some "oomphs!" and "uurghs". Inuyasha was laying on his back, not even trying to get up right away. Kagome struggled to her feet and limped over to him. "Inuyasha?" She needed to see his condition. But she tripped and landed right on him, knocking the wind out of him again. One hand on his shoulder, straddling one of his legs, holding herself up from smacking heads, Kagome spouted a continual stream of apologies. Inuyasha moved to get up, intending to dump her off him, but instead her bumped her with his leg. And the strangest little noise came out, as if she liked it. Kagome's eyes widened and locked with his trying to see if he had noticed her indiscretion. Inuyasha's eye also widened as he realized she had liked it, so that meant... Inuyasha's face became very serious, and he looked into her eyes deeply. Then Kagome felt his leg brush her oh so sensitive areas once again, her breath rattled out and she felt her face heat up with her blush, and her eyes closed. As she closed her eyes, Inuyasha took his chance, lifting himself up and pressing his lips to hers. He really kissed her this time, and when she opened her mouth to explore his he accepted it.


	4. Chapter 4

(This idea came to me one night and I couldn't resist writing it. Let me know how pervy you think this is. Pairing Kag/ OC rating stands at M for the idea)

4. Fruit

Jo was walking the length of Japan looking for the right kind of soil, but everywhere he went the terra firma was just too firm or too soft, too pebbly, too sandy or too metallic. He had started up north where he landed on his ship and was now traveling south. He had traveled all the way from England, he had taken his time... well actually... a decade, but he had all the time in the world. Jo was the rare 3/4 demon, his father was an apple tree demon and his mother was half human half oni. His mother had left Japan and made her way to England where she was seduced by a demon apple tree... he never understood exactly how the coupling happened. Jo had a lot of time to think about all manners of things while walking south.

He had entered a forest a few days ago and was picking up the gossip of the last hundred years, trees had long memories, and talked very slowly. It seemed this area was getting a lot of action, mostly with an Inuyasha character and some kind of jewel.

Jo had this sudden feeling of euphoria and stopped in his tracks because is surprised him so much. When he came out of his thoughts he recognized an adorable little clearing with an expansive hot spring. He stepped to the edge and stuck his toe in, which he transformed into a root, the water was deliciously hot and had large amounts of sulfur which was essential to a demons diet. Jo sighed as he slipped into his demon form of an apple tree and lets his roots sink deep into the tastiest soil he had ever sampled.

A few days later Jo woke up, and found that it was morning. He felt splashing against his roots but couldn't see what was making them. The sad thing about his tree form was that he lost sight, smell, normal hearing and thumbs. He transformed the area that would be his face so that he had eyeballs, and hoped no one would notice. What he saw made him happy he bothered. A beautiful young human woman was swimming towards him in the hot spring, totally naked!

She slowly but steadily moved towards him, her eyes on the shore. When she reached the rocky bank she climbed out and looked up. Jo closed his eyes fast, but he still felt the tremors of her actions. She was jumping close to him, in the same spot, over and over. After a few minutes he cracked an eye just a sliver to see what she was doing. He fully opened his eyes when he saw she wasn't facing him, and smiled to himself. She was trying to reach his apples! The nearest one was about six feet up, he always kept them that high so humans couldn't reach. He watched her lunge over and over. Her planted feet, honed calves, strong muscular thighs, tight buttocks leaping into action, muscles rippling with energy. He watched her little hands grab for the apple and barely brush the bottom of it before gravity yanked her back down to earth.

While he had never let anyone feast on his apples before he didn't think there was any problem to it. So Jo lowered his branch just the smallest amounts slowly, letting her think she was getting higher, till finally she grabbed onto it. Jo felt a flare of pain as the sensitive membranes and fibers were disconnected, but then pleasure at a sudden friction. He realized he could still feel his apple in her fleshy hands, she was rubbing it on a soft piece of cloth that came out of nowhere. He could feel each brush of the cloth, back and forth, as if some one was caressing him in the flesh. Then the maiden lifted the apple to her mouth and breathed on it, hot air rushed on the surface of his sensitive apple. She scrubbed it harder on the cloth again and looked at the polished spot. Then gently and slowly she set her teeth to the shining skin and bite down gently. It stead of feeling pain like he expected, it felt good, the crunch of her bites sending vibrations through him. Jo was excited, he never knew anything like this was possible and didn't know what it meant but it felt so good. The maiden finished and sunk back into the hot spring and swam away.

Jo was sad to see her go thinking he would never get to enjoy the experience again.

But the next day she came back again. And the day after that, and those following. He looked forward to her everyday, so much so he grew extra apples for her. He made them beautiful and plump for her, and she happily gobbled them down. Three weeks went by and then she didn't come one day or the next. Jo worried, what had happened to his fair and hungry maiden? By the third day he wanted to take up his roots and try to find her, when she came late that night. She was sobbing, weeping, sitting against his trunk when he awoke. She usually only visited him during the day, and never had she been crying before. He grew some ears higher in his branches where they wouldn't be noticed. "I-I can't beleive Inuyasha left me... I-It's not my fault I have no I-Idea how I got like this. Pregnant and a virgin. What will my mother say?..." She went on like this for a while. It broke Jo's heart to see his fair maiden so sad, but knew it would only frighten her away if he changed to hold her. So silently he watched as she cried, and pondered on her. She was pregnant without ever doing the deed? He found that strange since its was the only way humans could procreate.

But then she said something that wrang in his ear and sent a red flag up in his mind. "I shouldn't be able to bear a demon's baby anyway..." It was half muttered from her lips while she dozed at his roots. It didn't take Jo much time to figure it out and connect himself with the maiden. Somehow his apples must have impregnated her, and Jo suddenly remembered basic herblore. The fruit was the seed of the plant which falls to earth and grows roots in the most fertile soil. He had had no idea that the soil could be human! He wasn't sure what he should do, step up as the father and most likely be killed by villagers or stay in the same place he has been for weeks and watch his babe grow under his branches. While it would be less than half demon he would probably still be able to talk to it.

Jo felt content, to sit and watch his family grow and stay rooted for a few decades. Isn't that what he had been searching for in the first place? And maybe someday he could meet his fair maiden in person, maybe... someday.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome makes Inuyasha a Quesadilla.

"Please Inuyasha can we just stop for 10 minutes? We are all exhausted and miserable and hungry." Kagome was panting at she said this to Inuyasha. They had been climbing an expansive hillside for the last two days and weren't anywhere near the top. It had also rained the night before so the paths and roads were muddy, actually everything was muddy! "Fine! Fine! You stop I'm going on." He just kept walking, but everyone else shuddered to a halt and dropped what baggage they were carrying.

Kagome pretended not to notice when he turned around and realized no one was following him, and slowly made his way back not quite getting close enough for contact, he just watched them. Kagome sat down with a tired sigh, but she wasn't feeling as bad as she should be because Kagome had a secret. She had brought it with her from home, a special snack she didn't want to share. Miroku and Shippo had gone to relieve them selves and Sango was gulping water and food down so fast Kagome thought she would choke. Kagome looked around once more, Inuyasha was still in a tree he had settled in and the others still distracted.

Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a cold bag and opened that. Kagome pulled out her snack and peeled back the plastic that enveloped it, to reveal the perfect white stick of mozzarella cheese. Yes, Kagome loved cheese sticks, a habit she didn't out grow as childhood faded. Kagome savored each bite of her beloved cheesiness. She had found to her dismay that feudal japan didn't have much in the way of cheese at this point, especially her favorites like mozzarella or cheddar.

Just as she had two bites left and she has happy she hadn't been caught and asked to share Kagome heard her name. "Hey Kagome!" She turned with a not so friendly expression on her face. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice that though and kept walking towards her. "What are you eating? I've never smelled something like that before... it's food right?" Kagome waited before answering him, letting him reach her, she didn't feel like having this conversation yelling. "It's cheese Inuyasha." He now stood next to her staring down intently.

Kagome sighed. "It is a cow cheese from the West, its thick and creamy." She said this blandly like she was reciting from a text book. "Yum sounds good, can I try?" Kagome handed to him without a word, well... she could always get more when she went back to her time. She decided right there to just get a brick of it. Kagome heard Inuyasha making little happy eating noises and smiled. If he liked just two small bites what manner of even more cheesiness would he enjoy?

Kagome listed through easily made cheesy dishes while camping and came up with one: basic but delicious, Quesadillas.

_-_-_-_-_- 2 weeks later _-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kagome had a smile on her face as she climbed over the edge of the well, but that soon disappeared when she talked to Inuyasha, who had been waiting for her. All the others had gone to the next town over to slay and easy demon for some quick cash. Kagome didn't mind too much though she could just show them when they got back. Her and Inuyasha spent the rest of the day together, helping villagers, picking herbs, and some battle training. When they got done with the training Kagome felt starved, nothing like a good work out to make you hungry.

Kagome started on their dinner, grabbing her frying pan, butter, tortillas, shredded cheese, salsa and shredded spiced chicken she had made the night before. She made the first one for herself and let Inuyasha try it. He dipped the quesadilla in some salsa and Kagome burst out laughing from his face. He obviously didn't like the salsa! Kagome didn't blame him though, it was very different from anything in the traditional Japanese cuisine. Kagome got through half of hers when she was faced with large round puppy eyes and a soft plead for more. When she acquiesced he said eagerly "Two More!"


	6. Chapter 6

No Pairings- Just for fun ;p rated: T

Mushroom

Kagome woke up slowly, she could feel the sunlight warming the back of her head and her pillow. She smiled peacefully, gratefully snuggling her favorite stuffed animal and enjoying her own bed for once in a blue moon. But after a few minutes she sighed and got up, dressed and washed. She needed to start her day, pack her stuff and leave for the feudal era again. Although, Kagome knew, her mom had probably done it for her already. Kagome was hoping for a nice day today, so she greeted her mother with a smile. "Good morning Mom!" Her mother was sitting at the table reading a newspaper, she glanced at her daughter and flashed a smile. "Oh! Hi dear!I was wondering when you would come down."

Kagome grabbed the cereal, milk and a spoon and sat down with her mother at the table. "I took the liberty of packing everything for you while I was waiting on your laundry." Kagome smiled thankfully. "Your super mom, I don't know how you do it all." Kagome started to munch on her cereal, while watching her mother read. "So... what's that about?"

Her mother looked up and blinked at her, coming out of her reading trance. "It's about...well.. scientists have uncovered a new species of Fungi, seems they found this cavern in Mount Fugi." Kagome was half way through her cereal. "Whats so great about that?" Her mother looked back down at the paper as if it should be explaining this to her. "They glow, natural bioluminescence." Kagome finished off her last few bites. "Well thats cool I guess, they make thier own light." Kagome got up and washed her bowl, dried it and put it away. She went up to her room and grabbed the last few things she wanted and her big backpack and came back down stairs. "Okay mom I'm heading off now, bye I love you!" Her mom stood up to hug her good bye. "Okay bye sweety, I love you. Be careful okay?" Kagome smiled, her mother always had to say things like that. "I will mom." And with that Kagome walked out of her house and towards the well.

"So Sango, why do you think the guys sent us away from camp? I just can't imagine why myself... maybe they are making dinner for us." Sango was quiet thinking for a minute. "Yeah, they must be making dinner, or maybe trying to set up a party or something. But I cannot think of anything they would be celebrating, for us." Neither girl felt that thier ideas were right, and that thier men folk had to be up to something. The two women had been sent to find a hidden forest town that was supposedly nearby.

Kagome and Sango walked in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying the beautiful spring day in the forests of Mount Fuji. Kagome laughed out loud, "You know, Me and my mom were talking about Mount Fugi just before I left home, and we just so happen to get a rumor about it too. What a funny coincidence." Sango looked at her strangely, "I don't really beleive in coincidence. Life is just made of many tangled webs." Kagome then Sango shrugged and just they kept walking west.

After an hour or two more of walking Kagome started to feel like maybe they weren't looking in the right directon. "How about we move up higher on the mountain? Maybe we will see the town from the top?" Sango smiled. "Yes that does sound like a smart way to go about finding a hidden town on a mountain side, I am ashamed I did not think of it sooner." They both adjusted they path slightly left so as they walked they would slowly climb up too.

"So." Kagome decided to begin thier girly talk. "I am so... I... I've been... I have not been able to get stuff off my mind lately." Sango gave her a sidelong look, a stressed emotion crawled across her face. "Me too." Kagome looked at her friend, curiously, she probably didn't have the same problem. Kagome knew that Sango was very conservative, women in this era didn't talk about periods or sexually related subjects. Kagome decided maybe she should let her friend talk first, knowing what's on her own mind. "What's on your mind my dear sister Sango?"

Sango then did something Kagome would never have expected from her. The slayer's lips spread into a thin lipped grin and her eyes glowed with a mysterious twinkle. "The same thing that is on your's my dear Kagome." She was being mischeivious! If Kagome had been drinking something she would have spit it out, but she was walking so she just stopped dead in her tracks. "What?" Kagome sputtered. Now Sango was laughing outright at her, bent over with her hands wrapped around her tummy, laughing as if she heard the funniest joke ever. But Kagome didn't get mad, but just stood there blinking at her friend. Realizing thats she obviously didn't know her friend as well as Kagome thought she did. After a minute or two Sango got her breathing under control and was spitting out apologies. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry Kagome... I just.. (giggle)... I just... your face!" Sango broke in a fit of contagious giggles that infected Kagome and then they were both giggling together, alone in the middle of the woods. They both took big gulps of air trying to calm down thier bubbly brains.

"Sorry Kagome, the face you made was just priceless. And to answer the questions that are surely forming in your mind. I'm a woman... I have needs and desires like the rest of us." Kagome was again just blinking at her friend.

This was Sango, the woman who blushed and beat Miroku's head in for groping her, who couldn't form a romantic sentence on her own, who it took weeks to explain and convice to use tampons. And here she was talking (almost) frankly about an issue Kagome had never dared bring up with her, sex. Sango rolled her eyes at Kagome, guessing what her younger friend was thinking. "I've never brought the subject up because you were so young when we met and it seemed to bother you when mentioned." Kagome was still blinking at her friend, "But... I thought the same thing about you!"

Sango barked out a surprised laugh then turned to look at Kagome directly. "Can we talk plainly about this?" Kagome nodded, waiting impatiently for her friend to tell her details about her life Kagome had never thought possible. "I wasn't even a virgin when we met Kagome. I only act the way I do around Miroku because he makes me feel that way. Men just shouldn't be that... forward with someone who isn't thier wife! It makes me uncomfortable." Now Kagome was laughing. "What! No Way! I thought you were a virgin too!"

later

"Hey Sango!" Kagome could have sworn she had seen something on the tree line. "Yeah! Hold on!" Sango had been behind a few trees doing her business while Kagome was taking a break and keeping watch. After a few minutes Sango can jogging up to her. Her kimono was askew which meant she had put it on fast. "I think I saw something, smoke maybe. Over... there!" She pointed to a spot in the tree line about 3 or 4 miles away.

But they would never reach thier destination.

They were walking in the forest now, having decended from the mountainside a while ago. The sun was making its decent in the sky and Sango was about to ask Kagome about a making a camp when her friend spoke up. "Hey Sango I think I see something funny, come here!" Kagome suddenly burst into a gallop towards something Sango couldn't see in front of them. "Wait Kagome it could be-" But Sango was cut off by a scream, and she instantly started running to her friend. "AH! Sango! Sango!" The demonslayer ran as fast as she could while also trying to see what was happening to Kagome. She didn't see any ropes, nets, spikes... Then Kagome sunk into the ground by a foot or so followed by a terror filled scream by Kagome. Was it quick sand? Sango didn't see a pool. As she neared Kagome, Sango reached out to grab her. And just as her fingers slid around Kagome's wrist, Sango felt gravity yank Kagome down, and her with it.

"Uuuhhh." Kagome's moans were the first things Sango heard. She was also the first one to sit up, and when she did Sango realized she had fallen right on top of Kagome. "S-sorry Kagome. Are you okay?" Kagome sat up, she had some sort of strange dirt on her face where she had landed. "I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have a lump on my head, and my arm really hurts, but other wise I think I'm okay."

"It looks like we fell into a cave, and I think we won't be getting out the same way we got in." They both looked up, at least 50 feet above them was smooth rock walls, and they could easily see the night sky at the top. Sango could barely make out Kagome's form in the twilight of the cave. "We should have died from a fall like that...but I think the... dirt here saved me." Kagome wiped some of it off her face and she made a disgusted expression. "It's gooey kinda..." Sango stood up, and Kagome tried to but didn't make it. "Sango could you please get my flashlight out of my bag? I'm stuck." Sango moved around in the cave and found it after a few minutes, hauling it over to Kagome. She searched through it until she found her flashlight by the feel of it in the dark, long and hard.

Kagome flicked on the light, after rapid blinking their eyes adjusted. She was laying in a three inch deep Kagome crater, and her arm had a small gash. With a little extra tug from Sango they got her to stand. After bandaging Kagome up they started to look around and realized they weren't alone in that dim cave, they were surrounded by dozens of lifeforms. In the shape of faintly glowing white fungi. Kagome swept the whole place with her flashlight, seeing thier parameter. It was a medium sized cave maybe 100 feet across and it was almost perfectly round. Off to one side they spotted a crack in the wall that seemed to lead somewhere. But the girls didn't immediately try to leave they were more curious about thier surroundings at the moment.

It had been so easy to see at the depth they were at because the moonlight had reflected off the pale mushrooms, and the similarly pale floor. They were arranged haphazardly around the cave, ranging in size from a pinky finger to over three foot tall and six inches thick. Sango started laughing suddenly, making Kagome jump right off the ground in surprise. Kagome put a hand on her chest to still her beating heart, while Sango's laughter died down. "Sorry Kagome." Kagome shot her a mean look before curiosity got the best of her. "What's so funny?"

"They look like penises! A garden of glowing penises!" Sango blurted out into a fit of giggles. Kagome had never heard Sango laugh this much in her life...

* I'm thinking of continuing this chapter, let me know what you think of it.*


	7. Chapter 7 Ring

Chapter 7 Ring Rated M (InuyashaX many and SessX?) sequel to chapter 1

Inuyasha had been very happy when his brother finally let him enter the ancestral palace of the Inu clan. Inuyasha had hungrily poured over hundreds of books and charts and archives. With all this his brother also told him all the secrets of the Inu clan. When Inuyasha started relating the archives with actual relics that may or may not still be in possession, Sesshomaru was quite informative again. And with all this talking of history, the brothers eventually became friends.

This is all hundreds of years after Kagome's arrival and departure from the Feudal Era. Closer to her original time. And with the beginning of the Industrial Age, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru also become business partners. It was all smooth and dandy for decades.

Until the 1960's when casual sex became acceptable. Inuyasha was all for this development on human society which with it became perfectly acceptable with demons too. But as he got around Inuyasha started to notice the less enthusiastic reaction from his lovers. And finally he admitted to himself that he did not have a very big penis, not in any sense of the word. He had never heard of any way to fix this but he refused to doubt there was a way. So he started his research in his ancestral archives, and was immediately successful. His family had once owned a magical cock-ring, the text he read said that it would grow and shrink and change to a woman's needs. It would make the wearer's cock the perfect cock to every woman. Could there be anything better to fix his problem? Definitely not!

But Inuyasha could not find anything about it in any of the store rooms and relic museums inside the palace. Eventually he mentioned it to his brother, he tried to be subtle. Sesshomaru told him this, "I have it. It is handed down from every ruler of the Inu clan to make sure each successor is within means of producing an heir." Inuyasha's reply was simply, "Then why haven't you yet." This conversation was held somewhere in the mid 1980's.

It would take another two decades before Inuyasha secretly located it and came up with a plan to steal it. Even Sesshomaru had weaknesses. Actually, if he could pull it off Sesshomaru would never even know of Inuyasha's trespassing of his sacred cock-ring. Inuyasha's plan was simply thus: Sesshomaru leaved for a business/holiday in Korea and will be staying there for one week. Inuyasha would then trick a maid to get the box for him, using gloves opens the box and takes the cock ring, then after using it, having the maid get Sesshomaru's special cleaner and disinfect it and polish it and put it away the day before his brother came back. It was perfect and simple but sufficient.

Inuyasha was sad his brother would be taking the private jet, which meant he couldn't travel to different countries for sex, he had really wanted to go to France, and maybe Amsterdam too. But he accepted it wasn't going to happen fast enough, eagerly awaited the time he dropped his brother at their private airport. Inuyasha broke several laws, mostly speeding laws on his way back to their estate. He was happy he had caved and decided to live with his brother on their massive ancestral house. It wouldn't be suspicious if he was there, because he lived there too. It took only a minute to ask the nurse to bring the box on his royal pricks vanity. And only three minutes waiting for the maid to get it for him, he had also had her grab the cleaner while she was at it.

Immediantly Inuyasha grabbed the telephone and dialed in his ex-girlfriends number. He had found out she just broke up with the guy she left him for last week. Before a week ago he would have never thought he would get the chance to fuck her again, but now, he was gonna make the slut scream for him. All he said into the phone was, "Hey baby, have I got a present for you. I'm coming over." He hung up with out her ever saying more than "Hello?". He showered, dressed and drove to her house in just over 30 minutes, and proceeded to fuck her silly all night long. And when she asked him to be with her again he laughed in her face and declined, then he fucked her angry, and the next morning too. He left her house before breakfast, before dawn, with a smile on his face and a craving for pancakes. He stopped at a diner and got the waitresses number who made him promise to call her after 1pm when she got off. Inuyasha left with more in his smug stomach than just pancakes.

After he went home, showered again, he had a jolly fuck with a maid. He then did a few errands and chores, ate lunch and went shopping for something to wear tonight. He called the waitress back at exactly 1:15 and by 1:30 he had dinner date and her promise to scream his name. He seemed to have gained a whole new level of confidence, then again, what man wouldn't be confident knowing he had the perfect cock for every woman? No wonder his brother was insufferable...

We can skip right through dinner, lots of jokes, winks and giggles later he was at her apartment, tying her to her bedposts. As soon as she was tied up her tickled the hell out of her, and watched her squirm underneath him while he plowed into her. He loved chicks who liked it a little rough, but just a little. And this cute waitress had his cock growing to a size he never considered. He was surprised he could even get it inside the woman! But she demanded him to fuck her harder and faster and he complied. He made her suck his cock too, still tied up, and he wondered if she liked it more that him. After a brief resting period she grabbed the phone and dialed her friend, telling her to come over right away. She hung up. Her eyes had been focused on him through her whole conversation and now she spoke to him, "I invited her over I hope you don't mind, but I thought she would really love your cock and couldn't let her miss the chance. You like two girls at once right?" She waited expectantly at him. Inuyasha while not used to the idea didn't find any reason to say no. He nodded and grinned at her, a woman had worked him into a threesome."Oh, and she's really into anal."

He proceeded to fuck them both silly and drooling. Eventually he got them to walk again and they got into the shower together. After that and dinner the girls said they wanted to go clubbing with him. Inuyasha agreed, it was an even better place to meet more hot easy women. The two ladies split off from him and Inuyasha felt deserted for about 20 minutes, until they brought back four more gorgeous women to him. They all smiled at him like he was going to make their dreams come true. All six women voted to leave the club that instant and go to Anatasia's house? Inuyasha couldn't even remember all their names yet and hadn't been at the club for an hour and he was at another woman's house. Inuyasha had no idea the doors that opened when you had the perfect cock...

He got the suspicious feeling that they all knew each other pretty well. But Inuyasha didn't even care anymore when they started to kiss him, everywhere. He did things that night that he would never have done otherwise. But there were too many women with too many demands that eventually he let them do whatever they liked. One of them even licked his asshole while another sucked his cock. Jaqueline who was french and had the skin color of cocoa loved it when he pinched her nipples. Yuuko who had blue hair rode him like a horse across the room, then sucked horsey off! The waitress, Jessica who was American, and her also American friend Vickey cussed and prayed while being fucked, he found that a little weird but loved their enthusiasm. Call me Kimi liked him to pound her hard and he was sure even he would have bruises tomorrow. His favorite though was Rei, who looked like she was 15 but was actually closer to 30, she was very sweet and nibbled on his ear gently while he slid inside her just as gently.

They refused to let him leave for three more days. They cooked for him, and forced him to do anything he needed done online so that he wouldn't leave. Eventually they even tied him down so he couldn't walk out the door. Inuyasha was a little scared when they attacked him. He felt like he was about to be eaten alive.

Inuyasha woke to the early touches of dawn on the living room's curtains. He sat up and realized that he wasn't restrained anymore, he then remembered the girls getting drunk last night, them getting him drunk and untying him... He looked around, multiple women were passed out naked around him, and even another guy. Inuyasha didn't remember him at all.

He took a deep breathe, and tried not to think about anything but getting out of the house. He looked around and found his pants, but that's it just his pants!

Inuyasha was helping himself to some milk from the fridge when he heard a hangover moan from the other room, some one gasping, "my head.." He put the milk back and licked his lips, savoring a moment to plan escaping.

He needed to do it now, while the girls were still down, one straight shot to the front door and to his car. He decided to run for it.

All the hungover young woman saw was a blur of sexiness, and Inuyasha open the front door the run to his car and take off, pealing out down the street. The woman looked around for something to wear, but just went to close the door naked.

Inuyasha barely bothered to turn off his car as he parked at the castle-like home of his. He walked in the door and his servants were already waiting for him, worried expressions on their faces.

The kitsune demon who was their butler had grief written all over his furry face, he had seen Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight before and it was plain he expected another one. Inuyasha knew right there that his brother must be home already, he had never been able to put the cock-ring back...

His stomach was tied in knots and he knew that he was going to be ground to a pulp and maybe even liquefied by Sesshomaru!

"Where is he?" Inuyasha felt as though he was about to be served a quadruple life sentence. Actually jail sounded better that Sesshomaru's acid claws digging into his stomach.

"He left about an hour ago my lord. He did not tell us where he was going, but he was very angry with you, and looking for you."

Inuyasha nodded and started walking towards his wing of the house, thinking of the gloves and cleaner he had stashed away. But when he tried to pull it off his dick it wouldn't come off. It seemed like it had fused with his skin!

Inuyasha was sweating bullets, dreading the sound of his brother coming home before he could get the damned thing off himself. He yanked and tugged and lubed the cock-ring but short of completely ripping his dick off his body it wasn't going anywhere.

Inuyasha felt tears of frustration form in his eyes as he expected the impending pain from the beating he was going to get. He should never have gone after the stupid magical cock-ring in the first place! His brother must have put a spell on it!

Inuyasha felt his heart stop when the loud crash of the front door sounded, echoing throughout the whole house. "INUYASHA!" his brother yelled knowing that he was home, and knowing that Inuyasha knew that he was about to feel pain. Lots and lots of pain.

Inuyasha put some old shorts on, opened his door and just stood there waiting for his wrathful brother to come get him. He wouldn't cower and hide, but wasn't going to help either. Now he could hear his brother on the stairs, his foot steps sounding unusually heavy.

Inuyasha earnestly prayed his brother wouldn't rip his dick off. He would take the acid any day over that.

He heard the board just in front of his door way creak.

Sesshomaru appeared, wearing his expensive suit but unusually unbound hair. That's what struck Inuyasha first, his brother never wore his hair loose anymore. That led him to see the beautifully toned legs of a woman and her face.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha's brain completely crashed for a moment as he recognized Kagome in his brother's arms. Sesshomaru just stared smugly at his brother's face. The two in the doorway watched as Inuyasha's brain slowly rebooted.

"You are getting just what you deserve... little brother."

And with that Sesshomaru clutched her tighter and flashed away using his demon speed.

Inuyasha had been waiting 500 years to see her again, and his brother was walking away with her? This means war!

"SESSHOMARU!"

(So here is the chapter continued from #1, if you like it let me know. :)


End file.
